Not long
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Dragon introdses the hyper force to her half sister she just meet and her family. What will happen as the hyper force gets attached and they find out the littlest girl has a problem?
1. Meet the fam

Dragon was excited, for today was a special day; she finally got to bring the Hyper Force to meet someone. You see, she's been going out on random days to go and meet someone; they had their suspicions, but none of them where right.

"Come on!" Dragon yelled.

She was taking the hyper force, Matt, Dark Wing, Light Wing, Min-Min, and Ren with her and they finally reached a nice little four story house.

"Wow that's big." Sprx remarked as they reached the red door.

Dragon pushed the doorbell and the door opened to reveal a woman, easily older that Dragon with reddish brown hair like Dragons, hazel eyes like Dragon's but Dragon's is more brown, tan skin also like Dragons, a pink tank top with a plump belly, white caprices, and white sandals.

They both hugged.

"They've waiting to meet you, but I didn't tell them who you were and why you're here. They don't know I've been meeting you secretly." She said.

"They don't either." Dragon replied, pointing at the hyper force.

The hyper force exchanged expressions and followed them inside. The reached a living room with nice furnishings and a glass coffee table with papers, food, ECT. There sat a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, brown shirt and blue jeans.

A girl about thirteen with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, white tee shirt, blue jeans, and hoop earrings.

A boy about eight with reddish brown hair, brown eyes, blue shirt, and blue jeans.

A girl about three or four with blonde hair, hazel eyes, a little pink dress, and pink sandals.

"Oh My Gosh! The hyper force!?!?!" The teenage girl gave a high pitched fan girl squeal.

She ran forward and hugged Sprx. She saw Antauri and squeezed him tightly. Then she saw Matt and started toward him, but Dragon grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Hold on there girl, go and sit back down" Dragon said, secretly glaring at her.

"Ok, why are we here and who are those people?" Nova asked

Dragon stood next to the lady from earlier.

"The girl with blonde hair and hoop earrings is Sadie, the little boy is Tatum, the little blonde girl is Melanie, the man over there is Cody, This one right here in the stomach is going to be Klark, and this right here," Dragon said while pointing at each in turn "Is Tasha, my half sister." Dragon said.

"What!?!?" the hyper force yelled as Sadie squeezed Otto.


	2. Choco Cookies

Everyone gasped and Dragon sat next to her family.

"I thought you didn't have family" Sprx said.

"I didn't think I did either, but she contacted me. Apparently my mother was married before she had me." She replied.

"So…I'm related to Dragonqueenc?" Sadie asked.

"Oh no, here we go." Tatum said, holding his hands in his ears.

Sadie let out a high pitched squeal and squished Dragon in a hug.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dragon said.

"I hope Melanie doesn't turn out like you when she's your age." Tatum said, but then immediately got a sad look.

All of Dragon's family, including her, had sad looks.

"What is it?" Gibson asked.

"Nothing," Dragon replied.

"Hey Dragon! Why don't you take the kids out a walk?" Tasha asked.

"Ok, as long as Sadie stops screaming." Dragon said as they got up.

They walked out the door and traveled to the park.

They walked around for a few minutes, but then Sprx spoke up.

"What's it trying to do?" He asked as Melanie tried to hold his hand.

"She wants to hold you hand." Dragon said as she laughed.

"_Oh_." He said as he gave in and let her hold his hand.

Dragon smiled, she liked having a family. It felt….nice.

"Hey Ant Dragon?" Tatum asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is Matt my Uncle?" He asked.

Dragon and Matt stopped with shocked and blushing faces.

"No, no, no…We're not-their not." They stammered as everyone laughed.

"Yeah Dragon, is Matt?" Sprx joked.

Dragon glared at him and threw him into a tree.

"Mommy says never to fight." Melanie said in a cute little innocent voice.

"Uh…mommy's right…but uh…" Dragon started.

"As saviors of the universe, we mist fight to keep you save. But violence is not always the solution." Antauri answered for Dragon.

Dragon mouthed a thank you. Then she got an idea.

"Hey, ya'll wanna see the super robot?" Dragon asked.

"Can we!?!?!?!" They asked.

Antauri smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" They screamed and ran toward the big robot.

"Kids, so easy to manipulate these days." Chiro said and Sprx nodded.

"I think Dark Wing made some of his 'famous' Choco Cookies." Dragon said.

Before you could say 'pie' Sprx and Chiro ran off leaving little puffs of smoke.

Everyone else laughed as they headed for the robot.


	3. The Truth

The gang walked into the Super Robot, and the kids looked around at it with wonder and curiosity. Tatum was about to touch a button, but Gibson slapped his hand.

"Do. Not. touch. Anything." He said and walked away as Tatum rubbed his hand.

"Stubborn little robotic monkey thing." He mumbled under his breath.

Sadie was going into a overload of excitement, she was touching as much as she could, until she got to something that she almost fainted over. The tubes. Sadie squealed and ran over to them and silently slipped into Chiro's.

Melanie was still holding Sprx's hand as they both munched on a cookie and she saw the Fist Rocket Three's tube. She looked at it with curiosity, and stepped into it. She shot up and she squealed in surprised. Sprx rushed to get her, but ended up being sucked up with her.

Dragon looked around, and then paled. Where were the girls? She looked around franticly. She heard two squeals and paled even more. They were in the tubes. She ran up Chiro's tube and found Sadie sitting in the chair.

"Out." She said.

Sadie turned around in surprise and sighed. She got up and jumped down the tube. Dragon followed.

Suddenly as Dragon came out they saw the Fist Rocket Three flying off.

"Sprx, what are you doing?" Antauri asked over the communicator.

"…Melanie wanted a ride, don't worry. We're only going around Shuggazoom a couple of times." Sprx responded.

Dragon took her communicator out, "Sprx. If she gets _one scratch. _You're a dead man." She threatened.

Sprx laughed and Melanie was sitting in his lap and looking around.

A couple of hours went by, and Sprx and Melanie were enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Melanie started shaking uncontrollably and was crying. It didn't take Sprx long to figure out she was having a seizure. Sprx hurried back and parked the ship and jumped down the tube with Melanie in his arms.

Dragon ran over to them and took Melanie in her arms and they headed to the med bay.

Gibson came out after an hour or two and instead of confronted them all that she was alright, he walked to Dragon and said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Dragon looked down with a sad look.

"She was afraid you'd look at her differently and not allow her the same privileges that the other's got." She responded.

Sprx stood up angrily and shouted at her, "What! What is it that she has!"

"Leukemia."


End file.
